<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sad beautiful tragic by thefangirlslair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511053">sad beautiful tragic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair'>thefangirlslair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>then why is she alone in this train station, waiting for the bullet train to take her away from him? why is she alone trying not to cry from this heartache? why is haruno sakura alone?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sad beautiful tragic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>distance, timing / breakdown, fighting / silence, the train runs off its tracks / kiss me, try to fix it / could you just try to listen? / hang up, give up / for the life of us we can't get back</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>- sad beautiful tragic, taylor swift (red)</em> </span>
</p><hr/><p>she didn't expect to go back empty-handed.</p><p>loving uchiha sasuke feels natural like breathing. she never knew anything else than love him with her entire being and she knows he loves her back. that's why she's here in this foreign city to be with him— because he loves her back.</p><p>then why is she alone in this train station, waiting for the bullet train to take her away from him? why is she alone trying not to cry from this heartache? why is haruno sakura alone?</p><p>she should've known it wouldn't be easy for him to go back home; that it would take time for his heart to heal from his painful past. losing someone, let alone your entire family, is devastating for one's soul, and sasuke is a gentle one. despite his hard exterior, inside is a lonely boy wanting to be held again by his family.</p><p>it has only been a year since that tragic accident happened, and a year since sasuke went away from their hometown leaving sakura in the process. she understood, respecting his decision to be alone with his grief, no matter how much she wanted to soothe the permanent physical and emotional scars he accumulated from the crash with her own hands.</p><p>it was a week after he left when she first heard from him, a short phone call letting her know he's alright and he's found a place to stay. when she learned of his location, she immediately calculated the distance that has taken him from her.</p><p>he decided to move 764.1 miles away from their home, away from her, just to be by himself. still, she gave 101% of her support, praying that it won't take him too long to come home to her.</p><p>weeks turned to months... until it was 10 months since he went away. their 4th anniversary was near so she planned to surprise him and also convince him to stay with her. she knew he doesn't need any financial aid since his family came from old money, but she could provide for both of them if need be. that's how desperate she seemed to be to get him back. she misses him so much.</p><p>her plane landed exactly on the day of their anniversary with adrenaline running through her veins. she was booked for a month, giving her enough time to convince sasuke to come home. she dialed his phone when she got to his address, waiting for him to open the door after she knocked.</p><p>the thrill of seeing him at his bewildered state will always be felt, and her blood was rushing throughout her entire body when she saw his face after a long time. their last picture didn't do him any justice— with his long hair and bedroom eyes, pink lips parted from surprise, and his voice uttered her name in a warm embrace.</p><p>"happy anniv-"</p><p>the next thing she knew, her back was against his front door and his mouth was on hers. there were desperation and a silent apology; but most of all, a wordless confession of how much he missed her too.</p><p>their clothes were shed, their feelings were bare. skin pressed against skin and sakura felt whole again. his mouth never left her. it was either against her neck, in between her thighs, or on her own lips. overwhelming sensation flooded her senses making her eyes water and sasuke even kissed them dry when they fell to her cheeks.</p><p>hours after, they laid on his velvet sheets, her head pillowed by his strong chest and his hands buried in her hair as he caresses. she was about to fall asleep when she heard him say, "you shouldn't have come here, sakura."</p><p>her heart stopped for a moment. she gathered her strength to turn her head and look at him staring blankly at his ceiling. he looked back at her and she watched as he swallowed, "i know you're busy at work. we could've just celebrated through facetime like we always do."</p><p>the initial pain was somehow alleviated, but there was still a nagging feeling trying to claw out of her chest. in the end, she ignored it as she pulled her naked body up and straddled him again.</p><p>after all, you will forget everything when uchiha sasuke is buried within you.</p><p>after a week of finally being with him, she thought of a plan on how to ask him to go back with her. with the way she was absolutely sure of his feelings for her, she believed that he will agree...</p><p>until he didn't.</p><p>it was after their night out when she approached the subject. they just got home late and she was showered and ready to go to bed when she heard him outside the bedroom talking to someone on the phone.</p><p>"yeah, we can do that… i'm planning to stay here for another year before i go home to settle my family's wealth, and then stay here for good."</p><p>she fought the gasp that tried to come out of her. he never shared this plan with her, not even when she was back home and they were long-distance. she felt humiliated, but most of all she felt hurt.</p><p>sakura approached his figure while his back was facing her. his phonecall was already done when she whispered, "when are you going to tell me?"</p><p>she saw him flinch for a second before relaxing. it took him another few to face her, "when you get back there."</p><p>he never intentionally hurt her, especially in a physical manner, but it felt like a slap to the face. his handsome face was a perfect mask of indifference, a look that sasuke never let her see.</p><p>"wow," she softly said, incredulous and dazed from his answer. she shook her head slightly as she asked him again, "do you have any plans of going home?"</p><p>to add further blow to her pain, he scoffed. "that place is not my home anymore, sakura. it's been that way for a year now." he walked past her towards their, his, bedroom when she grasped his arm to face him to her.</p><p>"sasuke-"</p><p>"i told you already. please, let's drop this. let's just go to bed and sleep. okay?" he leaned in as if to kiss her but she refused and turned her head away.</p><p>his hand that was about to cradle her face froze midair, his eyes blank as he looked at her. her heart gave a painful beat because that's not the sasuke she loved. he was angry and passionate and happy and arrogant and in love; not this nonchalant and careless and dead inside.</p><p>"fine, be that way," sasuke retorted.</p><p>sakura strengthened her resolve, "can you just try to liste-"</p><p>"there's nothing left for me there sakura, you know it. i don't want to go back anymore."</p><p>"then what about me then?"</p><p>her voice cracked, and maybe that's why there was a flash of emotion in his eyes for a split second before it disappeared. she pushed through, "i'm still there. i still have my life there. my work, my friends, my future plans… our previous plans for us…"</p><p>she sniffed, "aren't those enough reasons for you to go home? isn't this relationship enough reason for you? am i not enough, sasuke-kun?"</p><p>silence was truly deafening. you could hear the passing vehicles outside, the soft whirring of the air conditioner, the panting breaths from her lungs. she was taking all the air she can because he was slowly taking it away from her as he grew even more silent by the minute.</p><p>the silence was an answer itself, so she simply nodded her head in defeat. she tried not to look at him as she packed her small belongings in her suitcase. she tried not to cry as she placed her spare key on the kitchen table where they made out like teenagers this morning. she tried not to break down as she silently closed the door, wishing he would come for her and wrap her in his arms again.</p><p>she hadn't slept since she left sasuke's place at around 2am. she went straight to the train station, with her plane ticket a week early to use, and booked the earliest ride back to her city which was in 2 hours.</p><p>and now she's here, boarding the 4:15am train that will take her back home, even though her real home was there in his lonely apartment. she didn't notice her surroundings and just surprised herself that she's now seated and looking at the gloomy weather from her window seat.</p><p>there was some announcement outside for the last passengers to board the train. she uttered a silent prayer for herself to be strong in this grieving process. she was grieving their dead relationship after all, and now it's her time to be alone.</p><p>it was 4:18am when sasuke reached the train station, desperately trying to get home too, but his home just left him 3 minutes early.</p><p>he didn't expect to go back empty-handed.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>~fin~</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>